Finding the Truth
by StevenKingSilverDragon
Summary: Harry meets a beautiful new girl. what will happen? love? deception? find out in this story of truth and what will happen if you betray it
1. the strange begining

StevenKingSilverDragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lilac, I swear!

Finding The Truth

Draco's life spirals downward in this story of friendship and romance. Pairings of Draco/Harry. I know summary really sucks but plz review!

Talk in _this_ and thoughts in** this… duh! **Setting takes place during winterbreak, and Harry is at school, and Draco is at home. Now enjoy the story!

Chapter 1; Thinking of Harry

Draco squeezed the note in his hand until red marks were visible. His eyes squinted up from the smoke coming from the fire place. He tossed the scrap of paper into the flames.

_Harry, I miss you so mu..._

At that moment Lucius strode into the room. He glanced at his son and proceeded onward towards the stair.

_Uch_

Draco sighed. He had not seen Harry for the whole summer and longed for him deeply. They had only been together for a small amount of time, but Draco had had feelings for him for as long as he could remember. Another sigh escaped his lips. Why did Harry have to be gone for so long? Draco walked the long corridor leading to his bedroom. Even his small delicate steps made creaking sounds come from the old wooden floors that lined the path. A door at the far end of the hallway loomed over him. Draco felt extremely small standing next to it. He grabbed the brass knob and pushed the door open with a loud creak. As he walked in a gush of cool air brushed his shoulders making him shiver from head to toe. He slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto his bed sobbing. He couldn't wait, he decided. **I must find him**. Draco wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve. He jumped off his bed, burst through the door, and ran outside into the rain. He paused for a second to catch his breath, and then was off again, his small shadow close behind.

Harry grabbed his mug of buttterbeer from the counter and took a long swig. Music was playing in the background of people talking feverishly. Harry stood up to put on his coat. He placed a tattered looking hat over his head. He opened the door to the exit of the Leaky Cauldron. It was raining outside but it was still partly sunny. He took a step and stumbled. He lay sprawled across the cobble stone path. Brushing himself off, Harry continued toward Hogwarts.

Harry walked up the stair to the Gryffindor common room. He stood in front of the Fat Lady and called out the password.

_Remindous_!

The portrait swung open, revealing a small cozy room. The walls were decorated with banners that bore the lion crest. There were two chairs of red and gold and a brick fireplace. Harry plopped down upon one of the chairs and closed his eyes. The rain soon let him drift off to sleep. When he dreamt, he dreamt of Draco and himself together at last.


	2. before the meeting

THE NEXT DAY

Sorry that my first fan fic was so short, but ill make it up to ya'll in this one

Chapter 2:

Draco woke to the sound of a large bus rumbling by. He stood up. His hair was standing on end and his grey shirt was crinkled. He blinked. The sun was blinding him making it impossible to tell where he was. He took a step and fell forwards on his hands and knees. Draco looked up and peered at what seemed to be a small house sitting in front of him. The sun was hiding behind it.

_What the…?_

Draco picked himself up again. He slowly moved toward it. The house looked like one of those haunted ones you would see in movies but its windows weren't hanging off their hinges.

_That wasn't there a minute ago!_

Draco opened the front door and walked inside. He felt the wall for a light switch, but failed to find one. He continued onward. The air was chilly but the room he was standing in had a warm musky feel to it. Draco opened yet another door that revealed a once elegant bedroom, now covered in dust. He felt the wall again and was successful in finding a switch. He flipped it and gasped.

_Harry? Harry! Harry, wake up you'll be late for potions if you don't and you've already missed Transfiguration!_

Hermione stood next to the arm chair shaking Harry violently. Harry sat straight up, hitting Hermione in the forehead.

_Bloody Hell, Harry._

_Sorry 'bout that_

Hermione was tenderly holding her head and was making a sour face at Harry.

_No…worries_

****Hermione said between gasps of pain. She walked over to a bag lying on top of a desk and pulled out an ice bag. She placed it on her head and walked back over to Harry. Harry glanced up at her and smiled awkwardly. He remembered that Hermione said that he would be late for potions if he didn't get up soon, and Harry scrambled out of his chair. He gathered up his leather bag and books and quickly combed his hair. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He emerged two minutes later.

_Ready to go Harry?_

_Yeah,_ Harry said breathlessly _Lets go before Snape has an excuse to expel me._

They casually walked out of the common room, down towards the dungeon.

Standing in front of Draco was a monster that even Hermione Granger couln't identify. The creature stared back at him with large yellow eyes. It looked as if it was smiling at him. Draco back away from the door, and the beast took a step forward. It let out a menacing growl and lunged toward him. Draco turned and ran back down an extremely long hallway he had come from. He glanced over his shoulder, and to his surprise, the monster wasn't there anymore. Draco took a couple long breaths and fell to his knees. His legs throbbed. He had run farther and faster than he probably ever would in his life. The narrow hallway must have been at least four miles long. **Oh…my…God! What was that thing and how did it end up inside this place? And the corridor seemed extremely and strangely long for such a small house.**

These thoughts were pounding down upon his skull. Draco raised his hand and clamped it on his forehead. Apparently, the thoughts were pounding so hard, that he could actually feel them throbbing too. The pain got worse because of both his head and lags were now tingling also.

_Great, more pain._

Draco peeled himself off of the carpet and dragged his numb body out the side door. He cautiously walked down the stone steps and turned down the street. **I have to find Harry. I need help, food, Harry! Harry! Harry where are you?** Draco looked up at the sky and cried. He took his tired self and continued down the road until he was out of sight. (Poor Draco)

Potions sucked. Ron made a mess with the strength potion and practically blew himself up. Harry on the other hand had been more successful. He only blew up his cauldron. When the bell rang he and Ron shuffled out. But Hermione came out looking as if she had just won a thousand galleons. They climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room again and called the password to the Fat Lady.

_Blimey, Harry! Do you know how much homework that Bloody idiot gave us? I've got …a …well… meeting… tonight._

The anger in Ron's voice dropped a little.

_What sort of meeting? _Hermione questioned

_Oh… um nothing_ Ron murmured

Hermione gave Harry a quick uncertain glance and shrugged her shoulders.

_I think ill be off to bed then_

Ron walked away from the two of them and entered the boy's dormitories. Hermione gave Harry another look and nodded. She walked away also and left to go to bed. It was only Harry left in the tiny room. He sat down on the floor next to the fireplace. He could feel the heat from it rising and falling as a log burned and disintegrated before him. He sighed and lay back.

_Hmm……._

Harry relaxed. His muscles that were tense smoothed out and he smiled. Life was good.

Plz review and tell me if it was good or bad and so on! If you did like this one then you'll love the next!

Love,

Ruby


	3. the new girl

Chapter 3: Lilac

Harry awoke this time, not by the alarmed voice of Hermione, but by the one of Ron's. Harry turned around to greet his friend when he noticed that Ron was talking to a very pretty girl. Harry ruffled his hair and stood up. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and attempted to straighten his shirt. Walking over to the two of them, he smiled. **She is new,** He thought. **And pretty…**

_Harry? Hey Harry, you okay?_

_Oh, yah._

_Oh…okay. Well this is Lilac; she's a new sixth year_

_Oh…?_

_Yah, I told her that you would show her around. It, not that I wouldn't but I've got remedial potions, you know…._

_Oh… yah_

_Well you'd best be getting ready soon, Transfiguration starts in thirty minutes_

Draco stood up again. He was standing in front of the Hogg's Head

**I'm so close to him now. I know it. He's got to be in the castle so all I have to do is walk right over there and…..**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the..._

Standing behind him was a girl. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

_Hello there mister, I'm Isabella. I'm the sister of Lilac Lamen. She's a new sixth year, you must know her! Wait, you're Draco Malfoy right?_

_Stop asking me so many questions you little … what ever you are! I have absolutely no idea who or what you are talking about, so leave me alone…_

_But Mister I only was asking if you could take me to the castle, I've... become… a… little …lost .… sir._

Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped down to her hands and knees and sobbed uncontrollably. She looked up at him with desperation written across her small face, he had no choice but to give in. She had done nothing to him. Plus, he was feeling better on the account that he would have someone to keep him company on the way to Hogwarts.

_Ok, fine get up. I'll take you to the castle but you mustn't talk the whole way._

_Um… okay… I guess…_

She got up and franticly tried to wipe the muck and grime off of her robes.

_Damn, oops… I mean… shoot, oh well._

Draco sighed and grabbed her hand to pull her along. Instantly her cheeks became bright red like a clown's nose. She made a shy smile and grasped his hand tighter. Secretly, Draco made a sheepish smile behind the green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck. They made their way up to the castle, hand in hand.

When Harry awoke, he remembered having a dream about the new girl, Lilac; the girl that had stolen his heart; that girl, who had smiled so sweetly at him. Never mind that. He mustn't think of her now. But how could he resist? Her sweet smile and ….oh, it was useless. She would never love him. Love? That's what this feeling was? He had never known it before. Such a strange feeling, for someone to love you it felt, like, like …just something you couldn't describe.


End file.
